


Rich boy vs. Space monarch

by SabertoothedCat



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabertoothedCat/pseuds/SabertoothedCat
Summary: Kevin visits it's a wash at a very unfortunate timing for Steven and Connie. Kevin tries to prove that he is better than Steven. But is he really?
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	Rich boy vs. Space monarch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I've written, so anything will be appreciated!

A Himitsu X-12 drove through beach city. Several people were exclaiming about how cool it was. Others were chattering about who the driver could be.

The car drove up to the local car wash, 'it's a wash'. Three people were sitting in deck chairs, sunglasses on while chatting to one another.

The driver's seat door opened and out stepped the driver, Kevin. The supposed 'coolest kid in town'. Of course, that after Stevonnie.

Greg stood up from his seat and made his way over to the car.

"Get this car cleaned in 10 minutes old man." The two who were still seated heard. They cringed at the voice. It was one so familiar, yet one so hated.

Kevin unfortunately had to look in Steven and Connie's directions and sneered at them.

"Hey you two. Are you together now or what?" He shouted.

While Connie grumbled unmentionables under her breath, Steven did nothing more than raise an eyebrow.

"Well, no matter what our relationship will be, it'll always be better than yours." Steven replied. Connie giggled next to him and Kevin growled.

He walked over to the seated pair and looked down on them. "What did you say, twerp?" 

Steven remained still, no emotion changing and took another sip from his non alcoholic cocktail. "I said: No matter what our relationship will be, it'll always be better than yours." He repeated, taking another sip.

Kevin swung a punch at Steven's face, but the teen seemed unaffected. Kevin tried again, but this time Steven caught it, and stood up.

"Kevin. I hate you, alright. But I don't want to hurt you." Steven said calmly, gripping Kevin's fist in his hand. "But if I really wanted to, I could." And Kevin nearly felt his whole fist shatter. But that swiftly went away as Steven released the fist in his hand.

As Kevin cradled his nearly destroyed hand, he yelled out possibly the most entitled whine of his life. "You're just jealous that I'm much richer and more fabulous than you are."

Steven looked at him incredulously, and then both Steven and Connie burst out laughing, much to Kevin's confusion.

"You think Steven's jealous? Of _you_?" Connie howled. "Oh please, tell us what he could be jealous about."

Kevin looked around nervously, but then perked up. "Well I have money."

"Got more than we need." Interrupted Steven.

"Friends-"

"Real friends? I have loads."

"The coolest house in the City-"

"I dunno Connie, I'd reckon that a house _on_ the beach inside of the statue of Obsidian would be pretty cool." Steven told Connie.

"Yeah, I have to agree with you on that one Steven." She replied.

Kevin was getting angrier each moment. "A high position in society." He nearly yelled.

Steven looked at him in disbelief. "Go on. Please tell me what is this 'high position'."

Kevin beamed. "My father is the owner of one of the highest rated hotels in empire city, where the president once stayed."

There was a single minute of silence, before Connie broke it with a scoff. "So. Who'll tell him, Steven? Me or you?" She asked Steven.

"You do it. I want to see his reaction." He responded, Kevin just stood in confusion.

"Steven over here is a Space Monarch. One of four actually." Connie nearly giggled. It was hard to keep a straight face with Kevin's complete shock.

The rich boy shook his head quickly. "No! I don't believe you! You.. A twerp can't be a ruler of space! Besides, aliens aren't real!"

Connie and Steven began to laugh again. "Why do you think I can fuse with Connie? A _human_!" Steven laughed.

Kevin grumbled at the memory of his failed party. "Well, you still can't be a king of a planet or whatever."

Steven looked at Connie, who looked right back at him. "How about we take you there?" Asked Connie.

Kevin looked at her in disbelief, but still agreed. Reluctantly.

They walked to Steven's house, to which Kevin had to agree was cooler. They entered the glass dome behind the house, and stepped onto a large, crystalline circle.

And as if it were a fantasy or Sci-fi movie, a beam of light shot out around them, and levitated them off the ground. While Steven and Connie stood calmly in the warp, Kevin was floating around and panicking above them.

That was, until they arrived, where Kevin met the alien floor with a loud thud.

"Oh Steven~" sang a loud voice. Kevin looked up to see three giant women. Giants in the sense that they were huge, and each one different colours; one white; one yellow; and one blue.

"Steven! How are you? What are you doing here on Homeworld? Who's your friend?" Asked Blue.

Steven shifted slightly. "Do you remember that story I told you some time ago about my first time fusing into Stevonnie, and there was this creep?"

The Diamonds didn't need anything else to be said, as their faces changed to disgust.

"But why _him_?" Yellow asked, her disgust mixed with anger.

"He didn't believe that Steven was a Diamond." Connie simply answered.

An awkward silence rang in the room, before the Diamonds began to laugh hysterically.

"Oh come on now. The implication that he isn't is simply ridiculous." White laughed. "I mean, even the president knew that Steven was high ranking."

Kevin slowly got sadder and sadder as his possibility of proving that Steven was a liar slipped away as he had his tour of the palace.

When the tour ended, Steven, Connie and Kevin warped away, two extremely smug, while the other jealous.

At the end of the day and at home, a very jealous Kevin lay in his bed, thinking about how Steven and Connie were so much cooler than him.


End file.
